Recuerdos
by AlwaysSerenity
Summary: Es mi segundo FanFic y está inspirado en el capítulo 5x03. Kate y su padre van hasta Coney Island después del funeral de Johanna y Kate conoce a una persona que será muy importante para ella.


Buenas tardes.! Es mi segundo FIC, está inspirado en el capítulo 5x03 y espero que os guste. Si no es así, por favor, tirarme tomates que los objetos mas duros duelen. :P

Bueno, ahí va.

* * *

'' **RECUERDOS''**

Después de irme de comisaría llego a mi casa y me doy un relajante baño. Mientras estoy en él he hablado con Castle. El pobre se siente un poco deprimido, su pequeña calabaza se ha ido a la universidad y vivirá en la residencia.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me pongo el pijama y me siento un rato en el sofá, mirando entre mis manos el muñeco de palos. Y sonrío.

****FLASHBACK****

Me siento miserable. Hoy es un día muy duro para mí y las lágrimas solo hacen aparecer y aparecer. No puedo reprimirlas y es algo que no me gusta, yo soy una persona fuerte, pero esto es algo que no puedo soportar. Hoy fue el entierro de mi madre, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente. Hoy le dije adiós a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, por no decir la más importante y no hay nada que me consuele. 

Ni siquiera el abrazo que mi padre me está dando ahora mismo, ambos sentados en las escaleras de mi casa, viendo a nuestros familiares y amigos más cercano de luto, después del entierro. 

Me abrazo más fuerte a mi padre y hundo mi cabeza en su cuello, llorando como una niña pequeña cuando ha tenido una pesadilla y él también llora conmigo. Me acaricia levemente la espalda intentando darme ánimos, cosa que ni él tiene. Después de un rato me aparto de su cuello y nos miramos, ambos tenemos los ojos hinchados y rojos, al igual que nuestras mejillas. 

-No creo que no vaya a volver a verla- Le digo en un hilo de voz. 

-Yo tampoco cariño, yo tampoco. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante.-Me susurra mi padre. 

-Por qué me la han quitado, por qué me han quitado a mi mamá, ¿Por qué?- No puedo soportarlo y vuelvo a sollozar con fuerza. 

-No lo sé cariño, pero seguro que el culpable pagará por ello. Venga, vamos de aquí Katie. -Me sonríe un poco y me ayuda a levantarme. Cogemos los abrigos y salimos a la calle, dejando en casa a todos nuestros invitados. Pero nos da igual, necesitamos salir de allí. 

Vamos caminando bajo la nieve de enero hasta la entrada de metro más cercana. Una vez allí cogemos el metro y vamos hasta Coney Island. 

Cuando llegamos a Coney Island no nieva y está anocheciendo. Nos dirigimos a la playa más cercana. Mi padre abrazándome por los hombros y yo lo tengo rodeado por la cintura, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras andamos sin mediar palabra alguna. 

Un poco después nos encontramos sentados en la fría arena, viendo la calmada marea y cómo cada vez el Sol se va escondiendo más en el horizonte. Estamos hombro con hombro, yo apoyada en el suyo y él abrazándome, ambos rostros surcados por traviesas lágrimas. Seguimos sin hablar. 

-Papá, ¿y si no logran encerrar al que nos ha hecho esto?- Le pregunté después de un rato con miedo. 

-Seguro que lo logran, pero si no lo hacen tendremos que vivir con ello. 

-Si ellos no logran hacerle justicia yo lo haré. -Le miro directamente a los ojos y mi voz suena con una gran determinación, hasta yo misma me sorprendo. 

-Cariño, no te preocupe por eso.- Me abraza más fuerte.- Ahora nos tenemos que centrar en seguir adelante. 

De nuevo nos mantenemos callados. Lentamente vemos como la marea va bajando y deja un rastro de ramitas secas, cuerdas y conchas. Sin pensarlo cada uno cogemos unas ramitas para juguetear con ellas y poco a poco les vamos dando forma y sin quererlo formamos un muñequito y ambos sonreímos al verlo, al mismo tiempo que el sol deja el último destello hasta el día siguiente. 

Un rato más tarde mi padre dice que va a por algo de comer ya que no hemos comido nada en todo el día, tampoco es que tengamos mucho apetito, pero algo hay que comer. Me deja en la playa sola, y me tiendo sobre la arena,, mirando al cielo que está totalmente despejado y se pueden ver perfectamente las estrellas, cosa rara viviendo en Nueva York. 

Me quedo así, sin moverme, solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad, del leve ir y venir de las olas. Unos minutos después oigo unos pequeños pasos de alguien a lo lejos y pienso que es mi padre, así que me mantengo en la misma posición, esta vez con los ojos cerrados, notando algunas lágrimas de salir. Los pasos se paran arriba de mi cabeza, después escucho como si se pusiese de rodillas y un momento después siento como una pequeña manita me toca la cara y me estremezco porque la tiene muy fría. Abro los ojos y veo una carita que se asoma desde atrás de mi cabeza. Es una niña pequeña, con la carita blanca y unos grandes y azules ojos que me miran con curiosidad. Por el pelo que le cae por los lados al estar agachada, se ve que es pelirroja. 

-Hola, ¿por qué estás solita?- Me pregunta la niña con curiosidad. Me incorporo, quedando sentada y ella se sienta delante mía, impidiéndome ver el mar. 

-Creo pequeña que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo. -Le sonrío, intentando quitarme alguna lágrima de mi rostro. 

-Mi papá ahora viene, está más atrás. - La niña se acerca más a mí, quedando entre mis piernas y con su pequeña y fría manita me quita una lagrima que todavía quedaba en mi mejilla y le sonrío. 

-Tu papá se puede enfadar contigo por hablar con gente desconocida. No está bien que te alejes de él. - Le reprendo cariñosamente. La verdad que no conozco de nada a esta pequeñaja pero me ha caído muy bien. 

-Si es verdad.-Baja su cabecita jugueteando con las mangas de su abrigo. 

-Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa, yo te digo mi nombre y tú me dices el tuyo y asi no somos desconocidas. -Le propongo sonriéndole y ella sube su cabecita mirándome y asiente. - Yo me llamo Kate y tengo diecinueve años, ¿y tú?. 

-Yo soy Alexis, y tengo tres añitos. -Me dice sonriendo y levantando tres deditos de su mano. 

-Pues encantada Alexis- Le extiendo la mano y ella me la estrecha timidamente.- Bueno Alexis ¿qué haces aquí? 

-He venido con mi papá y con mi bici, estoy aprendiendo a montarla sin ruedines y por el paseo maro… marit… 

-Marítimo.-Le ayudo sonriéndole. 

-Sí, eso, por el paseo marítimo es más fácil. Mi papa me agarra del sillín, pero a veces me suelta y puedo hacerlo yo solita. -Dice con orgullo. 

-Guau, me alegro pequeñaja. -Le acaricio con cariño la cabeza. 

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué estabas llorando? 

-Estoy aquí también con mi papá, pero él ha ido a comprar algo de comer. Y estaba llorando porque hoy ha sido el entierro de mi mamá.- Siento que de nuevo algunas lágrimas salen de mis ojos y Alexis me las vuelve a quitar con cuidado. 

-Lo siento mucho Kate.-Me dice Alexis también triste.- Te voy a contar un secreto. -Me dice ahora más contenta yo asiento.- Cuando alguien muere se va al cielo y se convierte en una estrella y nos cuida para que no nos pase nada malo. -Dice la niña mirando al cielo cubierto de estrellas.- Seguro que tu mamá es la estrella que brilla más.- Miro sorprendida a esa niña, nunca me imaginé que una niña de tres añitos dijese una cosa así. 

-Seguro que sí Alexis.- La niña me abraza muy fuerte. Cualquiera pensaría que nos conocemos de hace tiempo, pero la verdad es que hace apenas un par de minutos que nos hemos conocido. 

Cuando la niña se separa mira hacia mi lado y ve el muñeco de palos que hemos hecho mi padre y yo. 

-¿Qué es eso Kate? 

-Es un muñeco que acabamos de hacer mi padre y yo…. -Alexis lo coge y lo mira analítica. 

-Es un muñeco muy feo- Hace una mueca de una forma muy mona- Si quieres otro dia vienes a mi casa y juega con mis muñecas. Son muy bonitas. -Me dice con una sonrisa. 

-Sí, es verdad que es muy feo. -Rio y ella me sigue. Nos tiramos varios segundos riéndonos.- Algún día nos volveremos a ver y jugaremos juntas.-Le guiño el ojo. 

Poco después Alexis se va cuando ve a su padre a lo lejos, pero antes de irse me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un abrazo que hace vuelva a reir y me dice en un susurro: **incluso en los peores días hay posibilidad para la alegría.  
**

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK**** 

Jamás olvidaré ese día, fue muy triste, pero también fue el día que conocí a una de las personas que hoy en día es de las más importantes. Sonrío aún más. Jamás pensé que volvería a ver a esa niña y resulta que es la hija de mi novio. Cuando me estoy acostando oigo que mi móvil recibe un mensaje, es de Alexis y pone:

''_Siento cómo me he comportado, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de que estés con mi padre. Mi padre jamás va a encontrar a alguien que nos quiera tanto como lo haces tú. Recuerda: __**incluso en los peores días hay posibilidad para la alegría. **__Hace poco recordé ese día. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.''_

Me sorprendo que lo recuerde. Es imposible. Ella era muy pequeña. 

''_Me alegro que lo aceptes Alexis. Yo también recuerdo ese día. Jamás lo olvidaré, desde ese momento entraste en mi corazón y jamás saldrás de él. Pase lo que pase estoy aquí para ti. Descansa.''_

Hoy es otro día que me voy a dormir con una sonrisa, agradeciendo a Dios o a quien sea, haber conocido a tanta gente maravillosa con la que compartiré mi vida. Siempre.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! ^^ Por favor, si os ha gustado dejad una review y si no, también y me decís que mejor me dedico a jugar a las canicas ;))


End file.
